Minerva
by Ally Bama
Summary: Heero and Relena share a numb feeling, what is it? Its better then it sounds PLASE READ!!!


MINERVA  
  
By: Bama  
  
Ok. "Miverva" is sung by an awesome band called Deftones. Read the lyrics there so good!   
  
Check out the song too it (pardon my french) KICKS ASS!! A 1+R ficcy I hope you like!  
  
DISCLAIMER! Ok understand this? ME NO OWN GUNDAM WING. ME NO OWN MINERVA OR DEFTONES.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Minerva  
  
"We most change this! We can not and will not live our lifes in a war torn Earth or in half   
  
destoried Colonies. I have learned though my 4 years of promoting peace, that it is us, the people  
  
of the Earth and the Stars, that need to change our actions to better promote peace." Relena said,  
  
smoothly talking into the mic. to all of the senators.  
  
"But Vice Foreign Minster Peacecraft." One of the numerus senator that Relena didn't know, stood up  
  
to address his problem. "You are telling us that we must change are ways but then you also support  
  
the Preventers. Are they not an army/weapon based faction?" He asked then sat back down.   
  
  
  
"I have found, though against my beliefs, that the Preventer are necessary to help keep peace.   
  
I have tried to think of ways that we could keep peace and not have to have the support of the   
  
Preventers. A friend of mine is a Perventer and I asked him the same question he told me to look at  
  
it this way.'The world is split in two the soliders or protectors, and the common people/politics  
  
or the protected. We, the protected half of this world, live comfortable lives in 'blissful   
  
ingnorance', as some put it, the protector, are the people who know whats going to happen and are   
  
there to protect the protected. If the protector are not there to protect, who would you be able to  
  
trust? With your children? With your family? With your life?' I am happy to be able to support a   
  
group that I can trust my life with." she spoke then smiled that smile that you just can't say no  
  
to.   
  
I get all...numb  
  
When she sings it's over  
  
Such a strange numb  
  
And it brings my knees to the earth  
  
Heero stood behide the pillar, the deep forest green color of his uniform helped him blend in with  
  
the shadows. His eyes darted around, seaching for anything, anyone that would hurt his princess, at  
  
least that what it looked like. Infact his was listening to every word Relena said, clinging to   
  
them and remembering them. Her voice made him numb. Not the pain numb but a different kind, a kind  
  
that he didn't know of. Her voice was like a song and she was the singer. Getting anyone that   
  
listened losted in the lyrics. They were strong and every time he heard her talk it made him want   
  
to fall to his knees.  
  
She sings such a pretty song....a song that saved all of humanity.   
  
And God bless you all   
  
For the song you saved us...  
  
Relena stood in the middle of the room listening to Heero talk. It was such a beautiful voice, and  
  
it was all to her to. Heero, though 2 years since the war, was still up tight, not as much as he   
  
had been but there was still that edge to him that Relena feared whould never go away. He had   
  
opened up to her, had confinded things in her that he had never told anyone, he had even gone as   
  
far as asking her out on dates, in which leading to there relationship. As she listened to his   
  
voice Relena had this sudden thought, If all hell broke out and I was killed Heero has the power of  
  
tongue to give back peace, he, a soldier, could bring back peace to the earth...  
  
His voice to her was a song and and when he sung it was powerful and strong, it made her numb...  
  
You're the same...numb  
  
When you sing it's over  
  
Such a strange numb  
  
It could bring back peace to the earth  
  
He saved us all with this song of his in his on way...  
  
So God bless you all  
  
For the song you saved us...oh...  
  
For the hearts you break, everytime you moan...  
  
Relena moaned and rolled in the bed, right into Heero's arms. Heero's heart broke, not from sadness,  
  
but from happiness. Her voice makes him numb, but her sounds were enough to break everyones   
  
heart...   
  
I get all...numb  
  
Heero walked down to hall, and everyone was staring. Not from that extra skip in his step nor, the  
  
softness in his eyes. But the one and only perfect soilder, Mr. Stoic, 'hn'-man, was smiling...  
  
  
  
It was enough to make people fall to there knees.  
  
We're the same numb  
  
And it brings our knees to the earth  
  
He had fingured out what that numb was...  
  
So God bless you all  
  
For the song you saved us..oh...  
  
For the hearts you break, everytime you moan  
  
And God bless you all on the earth...  
  
He drove to the Senate House and was taking to Relena's office, all because he was a Preventer, oh  
  
the power of the badge. He walked into the office and silently closed to door, only when the click  
  
from the lock was heard did she look up.  
  
"Heero..?"  
  
"Stand up" he commanded.  
  
She stood up and looked at him like he had grown horns. Heero walked over to her and put his hand   
  
on her shoulder.  
  
"Relena there something that goes on inside me whenever I see or hear you, its a numb feeling." He  
  
stopped and looked deep inside her eye, seaching to if this was right.  
  
It was..  
  
"Relena, that numb feeling is...love" Her eyes widen when she saw what his was coming to.  
  
"I love you Relena. Will you marry me?"  
  
Tears came down her cheek and a knot formed in her thoat, she gave a jerky nodded, then clean her   
  
throat.  
  
"I love you Heero...yes"  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
SAP!!!! oh god i love it! thats a folks its a good one. MY SECOND!!!  
  
::bows::  
  
R+R!!!!  
  
Bama 


End file.
